


Coming back to life

by vibespiders



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Tony Stark, Old Steve Rogers, Other, Young Tony Stark, clone tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: *Possibly spoilers of endgame*Please do not read this if you have not watch endgame or the tv animated series avengers assemble and Iron man Armed Adventures because these two shows are my favourite version of Tony Stark.After Tony's death, Steve went back in time to hide the infinity stones but he never came back. He had gotten his dance with Peggy and married to her and spent his whole life with her. He came back to Shield and got reunited with Howard Stark. He was introduced to his son, Tony Stark. He then took out Hydra within Shield and prevented the future timeline where he had to fight Bucky and saved this life. Thus saving Tony's parents on that fateful day of the Winter Soldier first appearance but he knows about their destiny and so he let them go and they passed away as it is in the comics. They only mysteriously died and no one knows the cause.Back in the 21th century at an old fulfilled man, when Peggy passed, he returns to Shield as a way to remind himself for his lost until Fury came up to him with a child beside him.





	1. Reminder

After Peggy's funeral, Cap when back to the Captain America exhibit which Shield own to see his old Suit displayed at the front door. 

 

"So, you still want to go back to the past?" 

 

"This is the life that I want, Fury." Cap said as he still looks up at the exhibit, "I won't change it any other way."

 

"You know, even though you guys saved the entire world so many times." Nick Fury said, "sometimes I missed your fights in the future even though it didn't even happen. Why did you came back to the past anyways and didn't came back." 

 

"Well I promised Peggy the dance that I always wanted and you know. I am so grateful that I did but all that is the past and I must continue on with it." 

 

"Well, I want you to take care something for me, Cap." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

Underneath Fury's trench coat, a child with black hair and blue eyes, yet he somehow bares a similar resemblance to Tony Stark. He looked so nervous at old Steve as he clings onto his coat, "is he okay?" 

 

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine. Go and see him." 

 

He runs up to Steve and hugs him on his leg. Steve rejected at first but them pats the child on his head, "Are you really the real Captain America?"

 

"Yeah..." 

 

"That is so cool. I have always been a big fan of you." 

 

"Is he a clone from Tony Stark?" Steve says to Fury. 

 

"Why yes, I have DNA from all of you guys actually if one of you guys gets incapacitated." Fury said as he forms a tablet out of hard light technology, "since Tony used the Infinity Gauntlet and passed away. We have ways to bring people back from the dead."

 

"Is that what you did to Coulson?"

 

"Yes..." Fury said, "this here, his name is Anthony Stark."  


	2. protection

"So what do you want me to do with him?" Steve said, "not exactly sure what you're asking me to do?" 

 

"Anthony, could you get some snacks for us at a convenience store for us." Fury said, "I need to talk to my friend of mine." 

 

"Sure, is there anything you like?" 

 

"Nothing much, when you're done and were still talking. You can look at the exhibit for a bit longer without me." 

 

"Okay." 

 

As the younger version of Tony runs off, Cap turns to see Fury walking away from him. He then walks up right beside Fury, "so what do you want me to do with the boy?" 

 

"Ever since he is been underneath my care, he doesn't know what the outside world looked like." Fury said, "even though he is young, he is still like Tony as he was before. He is still building different things from cars, artificial intelligence, and even started to make suits that he wants to protect the world with." 

 

"I still remember how Tony was adopted by the Stark secretly." Cap said, "after all, I have met their real child, Arno Stark. Unable to walk and talk, Howard made an computerized voice for him in order to speak. I promised Howard that I won't speak about Arno to Tony unless, he knows the truth himself."

 

Cap turns to hear the sounds one of Tony's suits roaring through the skies. They see Arno as he reveals as he takes off his helmet and waves at them. He then went back to whatever he is doing and flew away. Fury looks at the old footage of Cap, "you were a good friend to Tony for a long time. This is my gift to you. I want him to experience of what you felt protecting the world from evil. He needs it. He needs you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of clone Tony Stark is actually from the 616 universe and yes if you know his story that he is actually adopted by the Starks when he was born.


	3. I promised him this

"I'll do it then but you must give me a reason why before I'll take him back to my house." 

 

"It seems that someone figured it out within Shield."

 

"Hydra? Was it? Why do they want with clone of Tony Stark."

 

"To reprogrammed him. After all, he was suppose to be the new leader to Shield and Hydra."

 

"Oh yeah, that is right, Tony's actual fault was a double agent from Hydra right. That makes sense but why give him to me?" Steve says, "why out all the places would you want me to do it."

 

"Somehow there are things in my life that I just can't let go." Fury said, "even though you retired, this will be my final request from me." 

 

"I'll do it." Steve said, "even though he is a child now. I wanted to give everything that I know from him." 

 

"I already know you would say yes." Fury said, "even though I won't check up on him regular but if the kid needs anything or build anything. Let me know and I'll send what he needs for them." 

 

"I'll be around his graduation. Just remember about his private show he goes to," Fury said as he walks away from Steve while waving at him.

 

Steve walks over to see clone Tony watching the films of Captain America when he was over in Europe in the second world war. He watches Steve's old friend, Bucky. Steve touches clone Tony's shoulder, "hey, it is time to go home with me, kid."

 

Kid Tony looks up at Steve, "Uncle Steve...?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Is your friend, Bucky okay now?" 

 

"He is okay. He can no longer be brainwashed by Hydra." 

 

"That is good." 

 

Steve takes out his hand to kid Tony, "let's go home?" 

 

Tony looks up at Steve's old and wrinkled face and went back to Cap's hand. He then lift up his hand and holds onto Cap's hand. Tony smiles at Steve, "yeah, I think it is time to go home." 

 

"What do you want to be called as...Anthony?" 

 

"Tony..." he said, "that is what Fury usually calls me." 

 

"Okay then. Fury should as we get back to my house will have all of your stuff ready to go to school. Tomorrow you go to a private middle school." 

 

"Aw man, I know that school sucks, Uncle Steve and I am a child prodigy. Fury told me to go into one once I moved with you. It better not be a boarding school."

 

"Do not worry about that, Tony." Steve said, "everything is already set up for you already."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

Tony as he still holds onto Steve's hand. Tony then leans against Steve as they walked to Steve's car, "I love you Uncle Steve."

 

"I love you, tons..."  


	4. workplace

"Tony, time to get up." 

 

In his messy bedroom filled with technology and scraps of electric boards on the floor, "I'll be down soon Uncle Steve." 

 

"You sure...?" 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

Tony quickly gets out of his bed and then steps onto shards of plastics on his bare feet, "ow..." 

 

"You alright?" 

 

"Yeah," Tony said as he takes out the shards out of his foot. 

 

"Tony...?" Steve says to Tony as he sees his foot, "you have to take better care of yourself." 

 

Steve and Tony when out of Tony's room and out the hallway. Tony sits down in a chair as Steve takes out his medical kit. He started to clean out the wound. Tony reacts to the pain of the rubbing alcohol with cotton balls, "I know but are you going to train me how to fight?" 

 

"Just stay still, Tony." 

 

"Sorry..." 

 

Steve then wraps up Tony foot with a gauze, "can you stand...?" 

 

Tony touches his foot to the floor and then started to limp, "I little bit." 

 

"Just tell me if it hurts even more when you're at school, okay?" 

 

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if it hurt." 

 

"Good, you know where to go to right." 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

"Well it seems that I have to give your own separate workshop room if you want to keep on building in my house." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Oh thank you so much, Uncle Steve." 

* * *

 

After Tony ate his breakfast and put on his uniform, Tony grabs his bag and went outside. He went to school. He finished all the work there and started to come back home. He passed by Avengers Tower where he sees a woman with long ginger hair holding flowers into a building.

 

He starts to follow her to the elevators, "hey where are you going?" 

 

"Just something for my husband who passed away ten years ago." She said, "he built this building a long time ago."  

 

"Oh, so that is why you are crying." Tony said, "is it alright to hold your flowers for you." 

 

"Who are you anyways? You know this is a secured place?" 

 

"I can actually hack into this system, ma'am. I know you want to update the place but I guess the old is always the best instead of improving on." 

 

As they waited to the top floor of the building, Tony sees how the city looked like. He says to the red hair woman, "you know. I have always get a strange feeling that I know this place before." 

 

"Why is that?" 

 

"Don't know really..." 

 

The elevator door opens as they walked inside to see a teenager at the penthouse. Tony places the flowers on the table, "hey Morgan..." 

 

"Mum..." she said, "you came just in time. I was preparing stuff before we go out." 

 

"Wow, this place looks amazing..." Tony said, "just imagine you and your husband building this place together. I can actually see it now you did it. Well you did most of the work that is, right Mrs. Potts" 

 

Morgan sees Tony smiling how he is so proud of this building that his old counterpart made so many years ago, "why did you bring a kid up here?" 

 

"Well...he seems interesting. I'll bring him back home and I'll meet you there." 

 

"Sure," Morgan takes the flowers and went to the elevator and went downstairs. 

 

"So kid, how did you know my husband and I made this place together." 

 

"Well for one, you mostly make this building not your husband. He only made the design and put in the huge ark reactor that made this building self sufficient."

 

"I have to take you home, um..."

 

"Jude..."

 

"Jude, we have to take you home to your father. I'll drive you back home." 

 

"I don't have a father, I live with a non-relative old man and yeah, he could be worry about me." 

* * *

 

Pepper then drives Tony home with a GPS. When they arrived back home, he sees an old man in front of the doorstep. 

 

"That is him, thanks for the ride. I'll see you again soon." 

 

"Again?"

 

"I pass the Avengers building to my school everyday, Mrs. Potts. It is going be a lot seeing more superheroes when I can just hack the building really easily." 

 

"You know you can be a little bit of a metalhead." 

 

"I am builder as well, Mrs. Potts." Tony said as he got out of the car, "but somehow I feel like I am stealing else's life in order to live." 

 

"Why do you feel that way, Jude?" 

 

"I don't know, I just feel like that I want to do my own things different instead of being similar. I want to help people like the heroes do Mrs. Potts but my own way." 

 

"Well, I probably will see you soon, see you Jude." 

 

As she drove away, Tony waves as he watched her. He then turns around and went back into the house with uncle Steve. 


End file.
